Portal
by Lia Lights
Summary: The sequel to My Love part 3 or 4 sorry its great Updates coming soon.


Rephaim was on the bus with us, I can tell he's trying to not think of Stevie Rae I got up from my seat and went to Rephaim "She'll be okay Rephaim." I said Rephaim looked at me then back out the window "I wish so Zoey Redbird." Rephaim said I sigh and looked outside the window and saw the moon I sent a silent pray to Nyx _Please Goddess! Please let Stevie Rae live past this!_ I though "We are here." Darius said we got up and left and went to school to only face Neferet's wrath. She was outside waiting for us "Where is Shaylin?" Neferet asked "Slept late, Erik woke her up. They'll be here soon." Stark said "Why?" Neferet asked "Erik loves her." Erin said Shaunee rolled her eyes "Like Erik has a heart." I looked away "Zoey, a word please." I stepped to the side and they went to Thanatos's class.

"Yes Neferet?" I said looking at her "Don't think, that just because you are not in this school you don't have to follow my rules. Understand?" Neferet asked I smiled at Neferet "Of course Priestess." I said with a cock of my eyebrow "Zoey!" it was Shaylin and Erik "Come we'll be late for Thanatos's class." we all left "I got it Zoey." I nodded "Okay good." I said we were in class and I saw Rephaim and Dallas face to face "Rephaim!" I went to him "Stand down Rephaim." I said Rephaim looked at me and went to his seat Thanatos came in and saw us minus Rephaim up she saw me and her eyes said it all. I left to the Media Center and saw my Grandmother we began to talk about the ritual for my Mother.

I went to walk her to her car which is my bug "I'll tell Stevie Rae." everything blurred by fast Kalona was here, so was Rephaim and I felt the earth's pain I went on my knees and place my hands on the floor "What's wrong?" I asked they whispered things like pain, cried, screams, blood, and Stevie Rae I got up and looked at Rephaim "We need to go to the depot." we all left.

**Stevie Rae**

I had a beautiful dream with my daughter and Rephaim, it was day light and Rephaim was still a human boy. A jab in my lower left abdomen woke me up screaming and crying I was blacking out.

I opened my eyes and saw Rephaim sitting on the chair "My love." his eyes met mine I felt the sun coming up "You should have taken flight." I said "My worry for you stopped me from taking flight." she kick and I wince Rephaim groan and I looked at him "What's wrong?" I asked "This, I can't stand to see you this way anymore." Rephaim said "Stevie." it was Kramisha "Hey." I said then saw her tears and a white sheet in her hands "For me or Zoey?" I asked "You." she came and sat down next to me holding the poem for me while I read it aloud.

"Aleta

Sweet name rolling off my tounge

Aleta

A name of Light

Aleta

Daughter to Earth Holder and ex- Raven Mocker

Aleta

Fell in love young

Aleta

In danger

Aleta

Faces Darkness headon

Aleta

Strong and brave

Aleta

She is like her parents

Aleta

Aleta

Aleta..."

I looked at Rephaim scared as hell for my daughter liking the name of my daughter, our daughter because I am not alone in this problem Kramisha was crying "It came to be during Thanatos's class." I looked at Kramisha "Do you know what this about?" I asked "You daughter is named Aleta. She is the Light in the Darkness." Kramisha said "My Aleta." I rubbed my stomach "Do you like that? Aleta?" I asked Kramisha and Rephaim smiled she moved and kicked me softly I huff "In pain?" I shook my head "No, she didn't kick me hard." I said I looked at Rephaim "I think she likes that name." I said Rephaim and Kramisha smiled at me I began to cry and Rephaim and Kramisha hugged me "It'll be okay Stevie Rae." Kramisha said.

"Damn hormones." they laugh "I want to go to the kitchen." I said they let me go and watch me get up "Earth, help me keep my balance please." I felt the warm feeling of earth around me Rephaim looked at me "How are you feeling?" Rephaim asked I was shocked that I don't look that big I look around four maybe five months I exhaled and smiled we all went to the kitchen and see Zoey and the gang "Hi Zoey." she turn and her eyes popped out her eyes (not in literal terms) but you get it she got up and huff a smile "Your glowing for two reasons." I sat down which hurt like hell but my legs are stiff "One is because I know the earth is helping you." I smiled "And second is because of the baby." Z said I smiled at Z "So," she sat down across from me looking into my blue eyes, "did you two pick out a name?" Zoey asked "Aleta." Rephaim and I said together we looked at each other and smiled then I looked at Zoey "That's a beautiful name."

Now thinking about it, I wanted to name my daughter Aleta when I was fourteen years old. I shook the thought out my head "Are we going to Grands farm to do the ritual?" I asked rubbing my stomach with both hands "Uh Rae," I met Zoey's eyes as well as everyone else, "we can't have you there." Zoey said "What, why?" Rephaim took a step but the earth calmed me down "Because tomorrow is the fifth day of my Mothers," wince, "death." it didn't make sense "Zoey the first poem of Stevie Rae." Rephaim said Zoey reach in her back pocket and took out the poem and gave it to me "Read it again."

Earth bound spirit loving two things

She cries due to agony

The child within doesn't understand her agony

Fifth day of ritual child within is born

Fifth day is a bad day

Fifth day is Darkness

Fifth day is a number of elements

Holder of all elements must help Earth holder

While Earth lover's cry and cry with a friend closest to him

A child, a girl born with a unique mark of double crescents of green and red.

I shook my head "I don't care, I need to be there." I said "My love," Rephaim came and crouch in front of me, "do you want to hurt Aleta?" I snarled a bit "No, but I'll protect her. I'll have earth protect us both." everyone sigh "Wait," Zoey took the poem and read it, "ah hell." Zoey muttered "What?" I asked "I help, that's what 'Holder of all elements must help Earth holder'." Zoey said rubbing her temple "Ah crap." I breathe "What?" they panic "I forgot to grab-"

"Here bumpkin." it was Aphrodite she handed me a bottle of blood "Sometimes I wonder why I even help you." I narrowed my eyes ate her and took a sip of out of the bottle Aleta was calm today "Stevie Rae, honey." I saw Damien and I smiled and knew the pain he was in he still griefs of Jack's death I got up and everyone followed my move I went to him and looked into his eyes, his sweet deer brown eyes and hugged him with a sigh "He is with the Goddess Damien." he broke down as did I "I miss 'em too Damien." I said "Hey guys." the radio was on talking about something. "listen to this." it was Shaylin we all stopped and listened "Reports of death have been accruing once more, this time its being taken in the forest. Police order everyone to stay out of the forest and stay away from the area of the forest until the killer is caught."

"They say the killer is not a human but looks like one with red marks-"

"Dallas." I gasp Aleta detected the sudden change in my mood and tired to understand it all.

**Aleta**

The person I am in has a nice voice and a well controlled mood then it changed to shock and I wanted to understand voices began to talk "I have to tell my Grandmother." it was the girl Zoey Redbird "She'll be okay." a male's voice said "Stark." Zoey said I didn't want to move but I'm cramp and can't wait to get out the one voice I love dearly became to talk with the person I am in "Why would Dallas be doing this?" he asked "Because of Neferet." Zoey said the name, Neferet, made me react badly that I kicked without knowing that the person I'm in cried out "Stevie!" the one panic "Ah I'm fine, she kicked." I felt a warmth spot when she placed her hand on her stomach.

So this person I am in is named Stevie? A funny name but... is she my Mother? "Give me your hand Rephaim." Stevie said and the warmth doubled that I placed my hand on her stomach they both gasped "Did she...?" the one, Rephaim, asked "She did." Rephaim? My Father? I laid back and was getting tired so I fell asleep.


End file.
